Sin from the Past
by bewitching melody
Summary: People may see you in a different way but I view you as the most beautiful flower that I have to take care because there will be NO OTHER FLOWER JUST LIKE HER. Warning to the innocent minds


**Sin from the Past**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CCS is owned by the wonderful people of CLAMP. I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.**  
WARNING: Not suitable for young innocent minds and I mean it. **RnR eventhough it's a long fanfic created by my unpredictable imagination. Sorry for the mistakes…-

Hiiragizawa, Eriol is a very well known lawyer all over Japan. He was already a widower and has a daughter named Mia who never had a chance to see her mother. He had everything-money, mansion, car even women cause most of them would make the first move before Eriol does. He never took relationships seriously after being widowed for a year but he does take matters seriously when it comes to his daughter's needs and wants.

One day, Eriol was on a case regarding a couple fighting over to win the child. On the trial, Eriol met Daidouji, Tomoyo her childhood friend way back in elementary and at the same time rival in being the best lawyer in Japan. Tomoyo was defending the wife while Eriol was with the husband.

"Long time no see Daidouji-san." Eriol greeted with thoughts in mind, 'Yeah! I'll definitely show you how good I am.' Then he offered for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you again Hiiragizawa-san. I hope this trial would just flow right ne?" Tomoyo replied with a smile but in her thoughts it says, 'I'm sorry Hiiragizawa-san but I shall win this trial and everything should fall right into what I have expected.' Then she made a handshake with him.

It was pretty obvious that the two had a tight competition not to mention the scary aura they are emitting towards one another. After the trial, the case still remained unclear due to the wits Eriol and Tomoyo had thrown to one another as they defended their clients. No one would ever give an opening for the other. It was indeed a tough fight between two professionals.

"As usual Daidouji-san, you're still witty." Eriol complimented but behind that, 'Damn! She is tough but I don't have any thoughts of giving up. You'll be sorry for having faced me Daidouji-san.'

"Likewise Hiiragizawa-san, you're also doing good." Tomoyo replied as she put her documents in the briefcase but on her mind, 'You're just good Hiiragizawa cause I'm better and I would really like to see your sorry face after being defeated.' "So I guess we should meet again for the next session. Nice meeting you again Hiiragizawa-san and have a good day ne." She added as she walked away from him then suddenly, she bumped on a little girl, making the girl fall on the ground. "Gomen! Are you alright?" She asked as she bent down and offered a hand towards the little girl who had midnight blue hair and amethyst eyes.

The little girl's eyes sparkled seeing Tomoyo offering a hand towards her. She gladly accepted it and suddenly embraced her. "Mama! I didn't know that I would meet you today. I really miss you. I knew that Papa would never break his promise. I knew it! Right? Papa! Papa!" Mia called Eriol who was shocked at her sudden reaction after seeing Tomoyo who was speechless and dumbfounded of what is happening.

---

Nighttime arrived and Mia finally fell asleep after Tomoyo had cradled. She silently went out of Mia's room and was about to look for Eriol for some queries when suddenly, she saw Eriol on a couch pleasuring a woman.

Tomoyo was shocked and angry of what she saw but she still remained composed as she turns her back to give them some privacy. "Excuse me for bothering you two. Maybe I should already leave." She apologized then hurriedly left the house.

---

Next day, Tomoyo and Eriol were on with another battle of the wits, which really amazed the people witnessing the trial. After the long session, the two decided to have a little talk about Mia.

"Ne Hiiragizawa-san, could she be?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes she is.." Eriol simply replied.

---Flashback five years ago---

After two years of getting married, Eriol and Kaho were expecting to have a baby. Sadly, Kaho has some problems which unabled her to give birth to a child. Since Kaho really liked to grant Eriol's wish to have a child of his own, she asked Tomoyo a favor. "Please Tomoyo-chan. I don't know where to go. I'll pay any amount. I know your company badly needs financial assistance now. You're the only one that could grant Eriol's wish eventhough it pains me but I'll endure it. I promise that I'll take care of your child. I'll treat him/her just like my own. Please Tomoyo-chan."

"I don't know Mizuki-sensei but.." Tomoyo hesitated.

"But what Tomoyo-chan? You're the only one that could save your family's company. I'm willing to pay any price just give me your yes. Please Tomoyo-chan." Kaho begged again.

"I don't really know Mizuki-sensei. I also want to save the company but I just can't do it. Besides would Hiiragizawa-san agree to this especially that we're not really close and we are…" Tomoyo answered.

Kaho clasped her hands on Tomoyo's and replied, "He will agree to this cause I know that there is a part of him that likes you. You like him too right? He only married me because he thought that it's a responsibility being the reincarnation of Clow. Although he only shows affection towards you as a friend but I know that he likes you more than a friend. So please Tomoyo-chan. I'm begging you. You're the only one who could grant his wish."

"Well I do like him but it was before when he was still single. He liked me? No way, if he liked me then he should at least make some moves on me like some of the guys I know. I don't really know Mizuki-sensei. I'm confused. I want to help my family but I don't really like to do it this way. It's against my beliefs and I've never done something like that." Tomoyo reasoned.

Kaho's hold on Tomoyo's hand was getting tighter as tears suddenly fall on her cheeks. "Well I can't blame you with it. It's your choice Tomoyo-chan. I can't force you to do something that you don't like. I'm sorry for bothering you. Good bye and have a nice day." Kaho walked away from Tomoyo who was feeling a bit sorry for not granting her favor.

Suddenly a familiar male voice caught her attention. "So she told you huh Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo looked around and saw the tall standing figure of Hiiragizawa, Eriol. "What are you doing here? Did you hear everything?" she inquired in disbelief that all this time Eriol had been eavesdropping them.

"I followed Kaho all the way here and yes I heard everything." Eriol answered as he took his sit in front Tomoyo. Silence was in the air for a couple of minutes then suddenly Eriol broke it. "Are you feeling sorry because of Kaho?" he inquired.

"Yup! Kind of." Tomoyo simply answered.

Eriol stood from his seat and said, "I guess we don't have a choice but to do it Daidouji-san." He snapped his finger then suddenly the scenery changed into a romantic bedroom scented in a quixotic fragrance of flowers and oil with matching candlelights, lampshades and rose petals on the floor and on the classic style bed. He slowly removed his coat while moving near to Tomoyo and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Since we're already here, what else could we do." Tomoyo plainly answered as she concealed her emotions cause after all, she is only doing this for the company.

Eriol caressed her face slowly then he said, as he looked at her expressionless amethyst orbs, "Don't worry. I know this is your first time. I will try to be gentle." He reassured also with an emotionless face like Tomoyo's cause he only thinks of this as granting Kaho's wish and maybe his.

He slowly bent down to capture Tomoyo's lips then undid her clothes while kissing her with his expert tongue moves and his lips overpowering Tomoyo's who unconsciously responded to his temptation.

When they were both naked, Tomoyo suddenly felt embarrassed so she suddenly stopped and embrace her naked self. She also felt nervous because she was a first-timer after all.

Eriol slowly removed her hands and reminded, "Don't feel embarrassed. I told you that I will be gentle so don't worry. I know you're nervous. Just leave everything to me and it'll be alright." He went back to persuading her as he kissed her and touched her silky white flesh which felt so warm and smooth that made him want her more. He carried Tomoyo into the bed and then became wild and did their stuff until they were finally satisfied…

---End of Flashback---

"At that time, it was my first time and I did it because of the company and Mizuki-sensei. I know it was a mistake but after seeing the child…" Tomoyo said while looking down at the floor.

"I never regretted having Mia-chan as the prize of that sinful act and neither do you right? How could I ever forget that? We both did it because of Kaho who died after she had an unexpected pregnancy and at the same time, cancer that also affected the baby. Thus, making them both die." Eriol stated in a regretful voice.

"But how did she know that I was her mother? Did Mizuki-sensei tell her?" She asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that I saw her hugging your picture one night when she was still three years old. Maybe it's because of you have the same eyes." He answered.

"That's one theory. You're probably right." Tomoyo closed her eyes as she remembered the past. "After I gave birth to the child, I left the baby as promised but I never thought that I would see her again. I was such a bad mother at that time and…"

"Mama! Mama!" A little girl chirped that interrupted Tomoyo. The little girl suddenly embraced Tomoyo and said, "Mama, I miss you so much. Why did you leave my side when I woke up last morning? I was very worried that you would leave me again. Please don't leave. I promise I'll be good and I will study hard. Please don't leave me again." Mia begged with her tears freely flowing in her delicate face.

Eriol bent down and said, "Mia-chan, Mama needs to work that's why she was out when you woke up. You should know better that Mama and Papa needs to work for your needs and wants ne. Hush now my sweet angel. You don't want to make mama sad now do you?"

"But, but…" Mia stammered as she continued to sob more.

Tomoyo felt sympathy towards the girl who never felt the love from a mother. She bent down to meet the orbs of the little girl. Amethyst orbs that were like hers. She offered a hanky towards the little girl and said, "Hush now my baby. Mama would not leave you. I just have to go to work with Papa because we love you very much and we want to provide you with everything. Now stop crying cause I don't want my baby to cry ne."

Hearing Tomoyo's words made Mia calm and stop from sobbing. She received Tomoyo's hanky and wiped her tears as she apologized to the two adults, "Gomen Mama, Papa, I didn't mean to cry. I just thought that Mama would leave me and I don't want that to happen but I'm happy to hear that Mama would be with us. Right Papa?"

Eriol didn't really know what to say but when he saw Tomoyo smiling towards her daughter, he blushed and replied, "Um Yeah! Mama would be with us now. I'm sure Mama would be glad to tell you some stories and stuff. Now come here and give your Papa a hug cause I'm getting jealous of all the hugs and kisses Mama only receives." He hugged his one and only daughter and then swayed her in the air, which made the little girl burst in giggles.

Tomoyo was touched of the scene they have portrayed since she never experienced to have a quality time with her father who died early. She thought, 'I guess Hiiragizawa is not bad at all. He really loves the child and they really looked happy together but there's something missing. A mother perhaps? After all, I'm the one who gave birth to her and maybe this is the right time to show my love towards her. I know I had been a bad mother after leaving you for three years but now is definitely the time to repay those times. I will definitely not leave you again my Mia-chan.'

Eriol carried Mia on his back and said, "We better go home. It's already getting late. Let's go Tomoyo." He held Tomoyo's hand that made Tomoyo suddenly red then the three entered the car and went to the Hiiragizawa manor.

----

It was getting late and Mia was getting tired. Eriol had advised her to get some sleep but before she did, she asked Tomoyo and Eriol a favor.

"Favor? What is it Mia-chan?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Can I sleep with you two in your room?"

"WHAT?!" The two adults said in unison with a flushed face. They were totally surprised of her favor.

" I just want to spend more time with my beloved Papa and Mama even when I'm asleep. Can we sleep now? Together?" She continued.

"Mia-chan, why don't we sleep together tonight? Mama would be happy to cradle you again. I'm sure Papa doesn't mind ne?" Tomoyo reacted hoping that Mia would accept her offer.

"Yeah Mia-chan, why don't you sleep together with Mama. I'm sure you miss her a lot and I still have work to do so I'll probably sleep late tonight." Eriol added also hoping that Mia would just sleep with Tomoyo.

"No! I want to sleep with Mama and Papa. I will not sleep if you won't sleep together with me." Mia insisted.

"But Mia-chan please be reasonable." Eriol pleaded.

"No! I want to sleep with you two right now!" Mia demanded. The two tried to change Mia's mind but she was too stubborn and in the end, they finally gave in to Mia's request.

At the master room, Eriol and Tomoyo are cradling Mia to sleep. Mia kissed both Eriol and Tomoyo goodnight. Her kisses sounded really scrumptious especially when she really made it with a sound. "Good night Mama, Papa, Let's go to sleep but before that Papa why don't you give Mama a goodnight kiss. After all, she deserves it more than anyone right?" Mia said.

Eriol and Tomoyo were startled of what Mia had said. 'Me? Kiss Tomoyo? No way! She's my rival in the professional world. Deserves? Yeah right! Like she really deserves it or maybe she really deserves it. Ah! Why this little girl! I can't believe she's becoming a brat.'

'Whatta! No way! I've never been kissed in my entire life… Well except this Hiiragizawa guy…' She blushed. 'Forget it! He's my rival. Damn! This brat is really spoiled. She is too demanding though sweet and cute but still this brat really knows how to make the adults obey her.' Tomoyo thought.

"Come one Mama! Papa! It's not like I have all day to watch you two kiss. Just get into it." Mia demanded again.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol then thought, 'Well Hiiragizawa does have some good points. He is rich, handsome, HOT and charming. Maybe receiving a kiss from him is not that bad but still…' she suddenly stopped those thoughts when she felt Eriol kiss her in the cheek. She blushed more and became speechless for awhile.

After kissing Tomoyo, Eriol asked, "Are you happy now Mia-chan?"

"Very happy!" Mia replied with a big grin on the face.

'I can't believe he actually kissed me. Maybe living in the Hiiragizawa manor is not that bad but… Oh no! What am I thinking? This is bad. I'm blushing at my rival. I hope that he won't notice it. And I hope this kid won't also either. How demanding and unpredictable can she get just like me?' Tomoyo wondered.

Eriol's cellphone suddenly rang then he answered it. He excused himself for a while then went out of the room.

Three hours have passed and Mia finally fell into deep slumber while Eriol on the other hand haven't came back from his business. Tomoyo went out of the room and then looked for Eriol to discuss some important matters. It was really dark so she turned on the lights and saw again another woman on top of Eriol in the couch.. Tomoyo jaw-dropped at the scene.

"Who is she Eriol?" the woman asked.

"Oh don't mind her. Let's continue. I'm sure you don't mind ne Tomoyo?" Eriol replied.

Tomoyo was getting irritated of seeing again this scene. She couldn't take it anymore so she threw some pillows towards them and roared at the woman, "GET OUT YOU BITCH! GET OUT!" the woman hurriedly ran out of the manor and left the two alone in the living room.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong?" Eriol inquired.

Tomoyo was really upset so she roared again, "WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?! Aren't you ashamed of letting me, see you pleasure another woman again?!! And I thought differently of you awhile ago but you're just the same with the other men I know who crave for lust. And who told you to call me on my first name bases? How dare you! You're still my rival and don't you ever think that I…"

Eriol suddenly locked his lips on hers and grabbed her closer to him. He coaxed her to respond as he touched the parts that tickles Tomoyo just like the time when they did the sinful act before. Tomoyo tried to push him away but instead of pushing him, her body was unconsciously responding to him like before.

'Oh no, I can't believe that I am actually beginning to respond to his call. I can't commit the same mistake again just like before. Not now that we're against each other in the case. Not now that we're still not married. I just can't commit another mistake. Never!!' Tomoyo thought. She struggled not to give into request as she begged, "Hiiragizawa-san, please let go of me. I'm sorry for yelling at you so please…. Let go of me…"

"Let go? No other woman has enticed me this much. Not anyone and neither Kaho. You're the only one who could make me like this. I miss you so much and after that night, I've always been thinking of you. You've ignited the fire in me so please don't stop." Eriol pushed Tomoyo into the couch as he coaxed her more. His hands became wild on Tomoyo's petite body. No woman in his life had made him wild like this even Kaho.

"Onegai, I beg of you! Let's stop this. I don't want it to happen again." Tomoyo begged again as she tried to struggle from Eriol's invitation. She can't deny that only Eriol could do this to her. That only Eriol could make her move this way. That only Eriol could ignite the fire in her. She loved the way Eriol would touch her and kiss her so badly. She loved the way Eriol does his stuff. So finally, she returned Eriol's actions with her own as she finally got loose from being tamed to being wild and responded to his call until they reached their climax.

Morning arrived, Eriol and Tomoyo were in deep slumber in the couch with their bodies covered with a blanket.

Mia was marching down from the stairs to the living room and saw her parents in that situation. Nakuru with Spinel was on her way to call Mia for breakfast but when she saw Mia in the living room, she called, "Mia-chan, breakfast is ready. You don't want Suppi to eat all of them don't you."

"Like who would like to eat your bad cooking!!" Spinel replied.

"Say what Suppi? You don't like my cooking huh?" Nakuru was getting in fury about what Spinel had said.

"Shh. Keep quite.." Mia scolded which stopped Nakuru and Spinel from fighting.

"Keep quite?" Nakuru and Spinel asked in unison. They didn't know what was happening until they saw two sleeping bodies in the couch.

"Oh my!" Nakuru remarked.

"Is that Eriol and Tomoyo?" Spinel inquired.

The two were finally half awake with their bodies strained from last night's activity.

"Ahh! My body hurts." Tomoyo moaned half asleep.

"What time is it already? Ouch my head hurts." Eriol also moaned and still half asleep.

Mia-chan smiled and replied. "Good morning Mama, Papa. It's already 8 in the morning and you better hurry cause you'll be late."

"LATE?!" Eriol and Tomoyo finally became conscious.

Nakuru laughed and informed, "Well good thing it's a Sunday cause there's no work today my dear masters."

"And we're going to my school today remember?" Mia added.

"School?" Eriol and Tomoyo asked in unison.

"It's their Family Day today remember?" Spinel reminded.

"Oh yeah right, I forgot. We'll soon get ready so why don't you be a dear Mia and eat your breakfast, right Tomoyo?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo with a smile.

"Yes Mia-chan. Why don't you eat your breakfast now. Mama and Papa will soon catch up." Tomoyo also met Eriol's face with a smile.

Nakuru giggled and said, "But first you should get dressed. Here's your robes masters." The two were blushing as Nakuru handed their robes towards them.

Eriol and Tomoyo received their robes then put it on. Eriol was getting pissed of Nakuru and Spinel's mischievous smile so he queried with a raising brow. "What are you still doing here? You are supposed to take Mia-chan to the dinning hall for some breakfast than giving me those grins. Why don't you leave us for awhile cause we have matters to discuss. Now Mia-chan please be a good girl and follow Nakuru ne."

Nakuru and Spinel felt Eriol's aura upon them so they hurriedly went out the living room. Before Mia could leave her parents, she gave them a smile and said, "Thank you Mama! Papa! I know that I'll have sibling sooner or later." She giggled then left the two adults to discuss some things.

"I see you're finally agreeing with the first name basis in calling one another." Eriol remarked.

"What else could I do? Mia-chan would really wonder if I keep calling you Hiiragizawa-san than Eriol. Besides after the second time you've done this to me, now it wouldn't be proper if I still call you Hiiragizawa-san than Eriol." Tomoyo replied trying to be cherry.

Eriol's face suddenly became serious and so as his tone. "I'm sorry Tomoyo for yesterday. I was drunk and I…"

"What are you saying? It was fun so it's fine. Besides, it wasn't my first time. You should have told me earlier that you want another child. After all I have been nothing more than a child bearer in your eyes. Don't worry about the bill cause I don't need any after all, the company's doing fine and I have a stable job." Tomoyo walked away from him then went to her room to get dressed with tears falling in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo but you're thinking the wrong way. What I said yesterday though I was drunk was the TRUTH. I have loved you before I have submitted myself to Kaho. I never felt so enthralled because of you." Eriol sighed then he continued to ponder some things.

---

Eriol, Tomoyo and Mia finally arrived at Mia's school. As they make their way to find Mia's adviser for registration, many people were eyeing them as they made some gossips.

"_Hey look, ain't that Atty. Hiiragizawa Eriol and Atty. Daidouji Tomoyo?"_

"_Yeah! It's the two of them who are competing into the world of professional lawyers."_

"_Aren't they cute together? They certainly look like a family."_

"_Well yeah but aren't they rivals. Why are they together now?"_

"_Damn! That Hiiragizawa is COOL!!"_

"_Not to mention that Daidouji is totally HOT!!"_

"_But what is she doing here?" _

"_Could it be that Hiiragizawa had captured Daidouji with his charms cause damn! He's so luscious!!"_

"_No way! Maybe that Daidouji is Mia-chan's mother."_

"_Mother?! Hiiragizawa 's wife already died after giving birth to that child. Well that's what theysay."_

"_Maybe that Daidouji is Mia-chan's mother to be." _

"_What? Mother to be? But Hiiragizawa never takes relationships seriously. He's been a ladies man after his wife left him. I also heard that Daidouji is a baby maker."_

"_No way! I can't believe that both of them are lust addicts. Well they certainly are a good pair if that's the case. Hahahaha!"_

Eriol, Tomoyo and Mia were getting pissed of hearing those gossips as they passed by other parents with their children. Eriol and Tomoyo managed to remain in their composure with all those things while Mia tried to conceal her anger.

---

After the registration, the family went to find some sits. On their way, Mia met her friends.

"Mia-chan!" the three girls called.

"Aya! Mayu! Yuko!" Mia called back as she ran towards her friends with the two adults at the back.

"I'm glad that Mia-chan has some friends in this school." Tomoyo mentioned.

"Well she must learn to socialize cause in the world of professionals in which Mia-chan would enter in the future, socializing is really needed after all it's a cut-throat competition just like your late mother always says." Eriol replied then the two went back to watch their daughter and her friends.

"Mia-chan, who's that pretty lady? I've never seen her before." Aya asked looking at Tomoyo.

"Well she's my mother! Of course she is pretty cause I'm also pretty just like her right Mama, Papa." Mia looked at the two adults who smiled at Mia's answer.

Tomoyo bent down and introduced herself to the girls, "Nice to meet you Aya-chan, Mayu-chan and Yuko-chan. I'm Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo. Mia-chan's mother. Nice to meet you."

Aya's eyes sparkled in admiration towards the smiling Tomoyo. "Not only is she pretty but she's also kind-hearted. You're lucky to have a mother just like her Mia-chan."

"Of course! I'm blessed that they are my parents cause they are the best in the whole world!!" Mia proudly announced to her friends.

"Ei? I didn't know that cause I heard my mother told me that your father is a ladies man and your mother is a baby maker. Besides, the two of them are rivals in the professional world so how should I believe that." Mayu replied.

"Come to think of it. Why is your mother's family name Daidouji? Ain't she supposed to use Hiiragizawa than Daidouji. Now that explains everything." Yuko added. "Good thing I am not their child cause I'll would really be ashamed that my parents are lust addicts." Mayu and Yuko laughed as they walked away from them.

Tomoyo closed her eyes in disappointment while Eriol gave an emotionless face as if he didn't hear anything.

Mia was really mad upon hearing those words from her friends. She tried to control her anger but she just can't especially that her parents were there and heard the whole thing. Mia's eyes were burning in flames as she closed her fist in anger. She roared, "Wait! Take back what you said cause I swear that you'll meet hell. Take it back!!!"

"Mia-chan. Calm down." Aya tried to cool off Mia who was already in fury.

The two girls stopped and turned around to meet Mia's furious face.

"Take it back? Why should I?" Yuko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! It's pretty obvious that you're parents are just goofing around. Let's go! I bet our good old parents are waiting for us." Mayu added then the two resumed into their walking.

"You know, what I always want, I always get and when I say take it back, you should take it back!" Mia yelled.

"Or what? Call your mom and dad then cry." Yuko teased.

"Or maybe…" Mayu added.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!!!" Mia rorared then a sudden strong wind knocked the two girls. Mia's eyes widened at what she did then she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't want to what?! After what you did! You should pay!" Mayu attacked and then Yuko followed which attracted many attention.

---

At the Principal's Office…

"We're sorry. It won't happen again." The three girls apologized.

"Good to hear that girls because the next time I hear another fight then you'll really get a punishment." The principal warned.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if Mia had been disciplined properly by her parents. The problem is they are spoiling the child." Yuko's mother blamed Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Yeah! They should give her some discipline instead of craving for lust." Mayu's mother added.

"My mom and dad is not like that! They love one another so why would they do that huh?!!" Mia defended.

"Mia behave." Eriol scolded with an emotionless face.

"See, that kid isn't disciplined at all." Mayu's father remarked.

"I agree. I say we should teach this child a lesson because we can't just leave such a poor innocent child from irresponsible parents." Yuko's father suggested.

"Or maybe you should just shut your mouth and teach your daughters not to discriminate other people. Why don't you mind your own businesses? If you have nothing good to say then don't say it at all. We would appreciate it if you won't do this again cause you're just teaching you're daughters how to discriminate other people." Tomoyo replied in an autocratic voice.

"What did you say bitch?!" Yuko's mother roared.

"See. You're already teaching the kids how to say the word 'Bitch'. I think you should be careful with your words mam. I think it's not us that have some disciplining problems with our daughter because we're just teaching her to be herself and express herself freely unlike you guys." Tomoyo witted.

"Say that again you baby maker!" Mayu's mother roared.

"I dare you open your mouth and I swear that you'll never see tomorrow again." Mayu's father warned.

Tomoyo smiled without saying a word, which angered Yuko's father. "Why are you smiling Bitch!!" He almost strikes Tomoyo but Eriol caught his wrist.

"I was just quiet for awhile, trying to hold my temper and be civilized like a professional which both of us are but since you've retorted to almost hitting my wife who was apparently speaking the truth then I have to do something about it. Don't you dare lay hands on my family or else you'll regret it. Let's go Tomoyo, Mia. I don't like this place filled with people who has nothing to do but ruin other's character in front of their children." Eriol walked out of the room with Tomoyo and Mia at his back.

'Is he really mad? And did he just call me wife? I can't believe what I'm hearing. I must be dreaming but then again, I'm quite amazed of what he did. Good work Eriol.' Tomoyo complimented in her thoughts.

"Papa, Mama, are you mad? Are those rumors true?" Mia asked innocently.

Eriol stopped walking. He faced her daughter and smiled. "Mia-chan, do you believe on those rumors?" He asked.

"Nope!" Mia answered without doubts.

"I'm glad of your answer. Now, where do you want to go?" Eriol asked again.

"Anywhere, as long as Papa and Mama are together with me." Mia chirped.

Eriol noticed that Tomoyo was a bit tired so he told Mia, "I think we should go home. Mama seems to be tired today."

Tomoyo doesn't want to make Mia sad because of her suddenly tiredness. She urged, "No, I'm fine. I think we should go out with Mia-chan and.."

"Mama is tired so we should go home. I'm fine Mama. Besides, being with Mama and Papa is what really makes me happy." Mia witted.

"But Mia-chan.." Tomoyo tried to reason out but was interrupted by Mia-chan.

"No buts Mama. Papa!" Mia snapped her finger then suddenly Eriol carried Tomoyo in the car.

Tomoyo tried to struggle from Eriol's arms. "Put me down Eriol." She demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. After all, this is what Mia-chan wants. What my girl wants, she always gets." Eriol replied with a Cheshire cat smile.

---

Nighttime arrived at the Hiiragizawa manor. Mia finally went to sleep after Tomoyo and Eriol cradled her to dreamland. The couple was in the Music room. Eriol was playing the grand piano while Tomoyo listened to the sonnets he's playing. At first, Eriol was only playing the pieces he liked but when Tomoyo started to sing some lines from a certain song that has been playing in her head, he stopped and played the melody of Tomoyo's song.

You and I moving in the dark  
Bodies close but souls apart  
Shadowed smiles and secrets unrevealed  
I need to know the way you feel

I'll give you everything I am  
And everything I want to be  
I'll put it in your hands  
If you could open up to me oh  
Can't we ever get beyond this wall

'Cause all I want is just once  
To see you in the light  
But you hide behind  
The color of the night

I can't go on running from the past  
Lave has torn away this mask  
And now like clouds like rain I'm drowning and  
I blame it all on you  
I'm lost - God save me...

I'll give you everything I am  
And everything I want to be

_I'll put it in your hands  
If you could open up to me oh  
Can't we ever get beyond this wall_

_Cause all I want is just once  
To see you in the light  
But you hide behind  
The color of the night_

_God save me...  
_

Everything I am  
And everything I want to be  
Can't we ever get beyond this wall  
Cause all I want is just once  
Forever and again  
I'm waiting for you, I'm standing in the light  
But you hide behind  
The color of the night

Please come out from  
The color of the night

After the song, silenced surrounded the room as the two settled in their seats and sip their tea until Eriol interrupted, "Are you okey now? You shouldn't over do yourself. You're making us worried."

"I know and I'm sorry." She answered then there was silence again until she added, "You know, the song that I just sang is related to our current situation. In the dark wearing a mask as we do our thing just for pleasure without affection. Well more likely of Lust but I don't really care now cause I'm too stained from the sin we made in the past. The sin that we are hiding from Mia-chan. I really pity the child." Tomoyo stated.

"Are you saying that you're regretting having Mia-chan around? Well I certainly didn't regret anything even the second time we did it because I already know something that I failed to notice before." Eriol replied in a serious tone.

"Failed to notice what?" Tomoyo asked. She looked at Eriol and noticed how serious he was in this matter.

Eriol moved closer to her and then out of the blue, caged her in his arms. "I LOVE YOU TOMOYO AND I NEED YOU.." He confessed.

She looked at him with utmost sincerity in her eyes. She smiled then buried her head in his chest and said, "Do you really love me because you need me or do you need me because you love me?" There was silence in the room for a while then Tomoyo slowly faced him again. Still there was no answer from him, which pissed her. Anger inflamed in her eyes as she slowly got out from Eriol's arms and said, "Why can't you answer? Speak to me! Are you deaf?!" She turned her back in disappointment then faced him again, "You know what's the problem with you guys. You're very good in your words but your actions are all bluff. Do you know what, I'm sick and tired of this Eriol. I'm.. I'm…" Her words trailed off with the sudden unexpected and unexplainable pain that made her feel like collapsing.

Eriol ran to Tomoyo's aid. "Tomoyo are you okey? Get a hold of yourself." Eriol helped Tomoyo on her feet.

"Okey? Me okey? Well heck NO! I'm not okey. After what had happened. After everything that happened today. What they say is true and yet we're fooling Mia-chan. I don't know if I can handle it anymore." Tears were flowing in Tomoyo's face. It was apparent that she was very hurt of what had happened during the Family Day.

Eriol hushed her and cradled her in his arms. "I know how you feel Tomoyo. I know you're hurt. We're all hurt especially Mia-chan. But past is past. We both know our big mistake and it can never be changed, never. But we could learn from them. After all, life is about learning lessons from the mistakes we've done. I'm just happy that I have Mia-chan and you, Tomoyo despite everything."

----

A month have passed after they solved the case of the husband and wife making then reunited again. Tomoyo was humming her way to Eriol's office to congratulate him for winning another case but before she could open the door to invite Eriol to have lunch with her, she heard a woman's voice laughing. She was quite curious so before she could reveal herself, she eavesdropped and took a little peek of their conversation.

"Thank you very much attorney for your help despite the things that I've done" The lady asked in a flirty voice.

"Oh it's nothing. Besides past is past and it's my job to help people with their cases." Eriol replied.

"Oh attorney! I don't believe you. I know you want something. Don't be shy. Come on. Spill it out before I change my mind." The lady said in a more flirtatious voice that made Tomoyo want to puke in disgust.

Eriol knew that his client have been flirting with him. Usually, he would enjoy the scene that would end up in a one night stand but today, it was different for he vowed that Tomoyo will be the only and the last woman that he would bed.

"Really mam. I'm just doing my job." He replied without looking at the tempting cleavage his client is revealing. He cursed in his thoughts, 'Damn! Where are you Tomoyo? I need you very much now especially that this client is so persistent. Damnation!'

The client leaned closer to Eriol and examined him more. "You know attorney.." She removed Eriol's glasses then twirled his mane. "You're so CUTE. Not to mention HOT and YUMMY!" She licked her lips to emphasize the word 'YUMMY'. Their faces were a few inches near that Eriol wished that he could get out of the way without hurting her.

Suddenly the door came bang and then they saw the infuriated Tomoyo. "HANDS OFF WOMAN! That's my husband!" she yelled and even called him husband eventhough they weren't still married.

"Tomoyo! Thank GOD you're here." Eriol was relieved. He was about to walk towards Tomoyo but before he could do it, the lady pulled him and then they lip locked.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and suddenly tears were forming in her amethyst eyes. Eriol instinctively pushed the lady away from him then begged, "Tomoyo, it's not my fault. You saw what happened. Please don't misunderstand the situation."

"Misunderstand? Yah! Don't worry, I understand the whole scene that I saw directly with my two eyes. I say that you quite enjoyed it that I really felt sorry for even bothering to congratulate and invite you to have lunch with me." She suddenly felt pathetic that tears were falling again because of him. "Now I really do feel pathetic for crying not just once, not just twice but many times. I'm sick and tired of this Eriol. I QUIT! Good bye." She ended then made a run.

"Tomoyo!" He called then suddenly the lady interrupted.

"You better stop it. She won't listen to you. After what you did."

"What I did? What I did? Listen woman, none of this is my fault. It's your fault that I got into this situation. Damn you!" He cursed.

"Oh really? Well actually I think I have to agree with your wife that you did like how I flirted with you. After all, you are labeled as a ladies man." She ruffled again his hair and continued in a flirty voice, "It's not your fault that ladies want you so badly though a lot of people envy you so much but who cares? Like I said it ain't your fault that you're handsome, cute and delicious because it's you're job to make us ladies go crazy about you're hot body."

"TAKE A HANDS OFF ME WOMAN!" He pushed her again away from him. "You know, I don't give a damn on your explanation because I only belong to Tomoyo. I'm already taken so back off." He took his glasses then ran after Tomoyo who was probably in her car already.

---

"Damn that Eriol! How dare he do that infront of me. Damn him!" Tomoyo cursed while tears flew in her delicate face. She was driving in her car fast until she got caught in a traffic jam. She honked the horns and cursed again, "Stupid traffic! Stupid tears! Stupid Eriol! Stupid ME!!" When her cellphone suddenly rang, she whined. "Stupid phone! What now!" She picked it up and said in an annoyed tone, "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I THOUGHT I ALREADY MADE THINGS CLEAR! I…"

"I'm sorry mama. Did I really disturb you? If you want then I'll call you later." Answered the little girl who was about to cry on the other line.

"No not at all Mia-chan. I'm really sorry baby. I'm just tired of a certain annoying person and his client that's all. Do you want something baby?" Tomoyo all of a sudden became calm upon hearing her daughter's voice. 'Yeah a very annoying person named Hiiragizawa Eriol and a certain bitch' she thought.

"Actually mama, I just called because I miss you very much and I want you to know that I love you very much. But I guess my timing was bad."

"Oh Mia-chan, you're so sweet. I love you very much too. Thanks for calling. Don't worry, I'm on my way there and we'll go shopping together today. Do you like that?"

"Very much mama. I better get ready. Thank you mama. I love you."

"Love you too Mia-chan. Bye. Mwah!" Tomoyo ended the call. She smiled as she thought about her one and only daughter who had been a brat at the same time sweet just like Eriol. "Yes.. Just like that damn BASTARD!" She roared while crossing an intersection but out of the blue, a car was also crossing in the intersection on the other side. Good thing Tomoyo was skilled in driving that she was able to avoid hitting the other car but hit the post. "Thank GOD I didn't hit the other car." She suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to get out of the car but blood was flowing in her lap. "What's happening! Ouch! It hurts. Somebody help!" She cried for help while clenching her hand in pain from her lower abdomen.

---

After being unconscious for a day at the Hiiragizaw Manor, Tomoyo finally woke up and saw Eriol with Mia, Nakuru and Spinel. She moaned, "What happened? Ouch! My head hurts."

"Mama!" Mia immediately embraced Tomoyo while shedding more tears. "Mama! Thank GOD you're alright! Please don't leave me again." She said then kissed Tomoyo in her cheeks.

"Oh Mia! It's alright I won't leave you baby." Tomoyo replied as she brushed Mia's midnight blue hair through her fingers and then kissed her forehead.

Seeing the mother-daughter scene, Nakuru became emotional that she immediately hugged the two tightly. "Tomoyo-sama! I'm glad you're alright. Thank GOD!"

"Yes! Thank the heavens that you're alright but I didn't know you were pregnant." Spinel remarked.

"Pregnant? What do you mean?" Tomoyo inquired.

Eriol made a cough to signal the others to leave the room for some privacy. After they left, silenced enveloped the room until Eriol finally spoke. "You used to be pregnant for a month."

"Used to be pregnant? Wait are you telling me that….." Tears suddenly filled her eyes upon hearing the news that she was pregnant not until the accident which had killed the baby inside her. "No! You're kidding me. The impact wasn't that big. I managed not to hit the other car. I only hit the post so the baby couldn't be dead. You're lying like what you always do. You're always lying! I hate you! I hate you!"

The words were like shards of glass that sliced his being. He tried not to make it apparent and begged, "Tomoyo stop it. I'm not lying to you. The baby is dead but I'm still thankful that you're alive."

"No! The baby is not dead. Right baby? You're not dead right? Look, it's even moving inside me. I can feel him grow inside me." She touched her tummy feeling the baby that wasn't already there. She hummed a song but her tears were still flowing which hurt Eriol very much.

"Please stop it Tomoyo. You're already acting crazy." Eriol begged again trying not to cry in front of Tomoyo.

"Acting crazy? Well sorry for my behavior. Don't you know that I'm already crazy? Too crazy that I let you hurt me again. Get out! Get out!" She yelled then threw a vase at Eriol which he quickly dodged. "GET OUT! GET OUT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT!"

The hired medics suddenly came to calm Tomoyo then instructed Eriol to leave the room. Mia, Nakuru and Spinel immediately came closer to Eriol whose tears are slowly falling. He laughed at his tears, "Boy do I look pathetic. I guess I am also emotional for a man." He wiped his uncontrollable tears and cursed, "Damn this tears! Stop falling will you."

Mia who was also crying went closer to her father then gave him a hug. "Papa, it's alright. Please stop crying."

"Mia, I'm such a bad person. I'm a bad father and husband. Please do forgive me for everything." Eriol apologized while hugging his child.

"No papa. You're the best papa I ever have and I know that you're also the best for mama so please stop crying." Mia replied.

"Please Eriol-sama. I can't bear to see you in this disposition." Nakuru added still crying.

"I agree Eriol. Please stop crying cause you're also making me cry." Spinel agreed also crying.

Eriol was very thankful that his daughter and servants were there for him. He smiled and said, "Thank you everyone."

----

A week had passed after the accident. Tomoyo was still in bed getting paler and paler; eating only a little; always crying and still not speaking a word to anyone except Mia. Eriol is getting restless as the days progressed. He is deeply wounded in Tomoyo's condition that he already couldn't help but confront her.

At Tomoyo's room, Eriol was looking at Tomoyo's angelic pale face with her mane in disorder around her face. Seeing her like that made him remember the time when they made Mia. He smiled at the thought. He scanned the bed with Tomoyo on it and realized that her blanket was already higher revealing her smooth white legs. All of a sudden, the need to feel her once more grew that he can't help but uncover her from her blanket to reveal her body. Heat aroused in him at the sight of Tomoyo's body. While ripped Tomoyo's gown with his expert hands to expose her white flesh and feel the softness of her body, she moaned which made Eriol want her more. When he was about to enter her body, the door banged open which woke Tomoyo.

"Eriol-sama! Tomoyo-sama! Mia-chan, Mia-chan.." Nakuru was trying to catch her breath to inform them as what happened to Mia but she froze when she saw that both her masters were naked. She rubbed her eyes to clarify if it was just an illusion but it wasn't. "OMG! I'm sorry to bother you." She excused herself but before she could, she collapsed just in time for Spinel to catch her.

"What the heck are you doing Nakuru! You're so hopeless. Get a hold of yourself!" Spinel yelled but before he could utter more words, he saw Eriol on top of Tomoyo - both naked. "O-key.. I think I'll follow Nakuru and collapse." Spinel joined Nakuru but was just acting.

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and saw the naked Eriol on top of her. She looked down and realized that she was also naked. She felt embarrassed so she yelled and kicked Eriol out of the bed. She quickly covered herself with a blanket and roared, "What the heck did you do to me! How dare you! After what you've done to me! You're going to pay!" She threw some things toward Eriol who dodged all of them but landed on Spinel's head.

"Tomoyo! I could explain. Please stop it!" Eriol begged while dodging the thrown things.

"Ouch! My head hurts." Spinel whined but was hit again so he also begged, "Yes please Tomoyo before I'd really become unconscious and be unable to tell you what's happening to Mia-chan."

Tomoyo stopped as she heard something about Mia. "What about Mia?" then suddenly they heard a blow from the basement..

"That's it! She's so desperate to reunite the two of you that she's been working on some spells and potions. Now she's in big trouble." Spinel informed.

"Then why didn't you say so! Mia, I'm coming baby." Eriol dashed to get his robe and went downstairs to rescue Mia.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was really worried about their daughter which reminded her of Sakura's father who caught her just in time when she fell on a tree. She thought, 'How lucky of them to have a father. Unlike me…' She took her robe and followed Eriol.

---

At the basement, the place was totally in turmoil as fires surround Mia who was trembling and sobbing in fear. "Papa, Mama, help me." She called as tears flew in her face. The smoke was getting thicker that she was having a hard time breathing. "Papa, Mama, where are you? Please help me." She called again then felt unconscious.

Seeing that the basement was on fire and disarray, Tomoyo became worried then grabbed Eriol's arm and said, "Eriol do something before MY daughter will be burned to death!"

"I'm trying. Just calm down will you. She's not just your daughter. She's also MY daughter so cut it! I'm concentrating." Eriol replied as he tried to concentrate and gather some energy to return things back to normal.

Tomoyo was getting impatient and worried that she yelled, "What are you waiting for! Hurry! I can't afford to lose another baby! Not Mia."

"Both of us don't want to lose Mia so stop disturbing my concentration."

"Would you two cut it! Mia's in trouble and if you're going to continue quarrelling than helping Mia then Suppi and I are…" Nakuru scolded but was interrupted by a sudden glow of light then everything went back to normal.

"What just happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know but if you weren't nagging much then I'd know what happened." Eriol informed.

"Oh so I'm again disturbing you? Well I'm sorry for disturbing you especially that time when you're enjoying that bitch who was flirting at you." Tomoyo countered.

Both were to busy quarrelling that they weren't able to notice Mia who just returned things back to normal. Well except for Eriol and Tomoyo who were yelling at one another non-stop.

"I didn't enjoy it Tomoyo! I told you that I've changed because of you."

"Change- shmange! You're just the same ladies man who always wants pleasure."

Eriol was really insulted on what Tomoyo had said so he grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. A kiss mixed with passion and anger that Tomoyo was about to respond but shrugged it and pulled him away.

She was very mad that she slapped Eriol hard. He touched his face and said, "You said I was a ladies man who always likes pleasure and now you're going to slap me for showing you a demonstration? Now look whose talking. I mean didn't you just say yes to Kaho's request of being a baby maker? Oh yeah, I forgot! Thanks! Because if it weren't for you then Mia could not have been born!"

Mia's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that what her friends had said were true. Tears were slowly falling then she asked, "Is that really true?" Eriol and Tomoyo finally noticed Mia's presence. They realized that they just spilled the beans and then felt sorry for doing so. "Tell me? Was my Mayu and Yuko right that my parents are lust addicts? You're lying right? YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING! I HATE YOU PAPA MAMA! I HATE BOTH OF YOU! I WISH I WAS THE ONE WHO DIED NOT THE BABY! I WISH I WAS DEAD! I HATE YOU!" Mia cried then ran and locked herself in her room.

Tomoyo fell on her knees and cried on what Mia had said. Both parents including Nakuru and Spinel were hurt on what Mia had said. Eriol went on his knees, trying to comfort Tomoyo. He hugged her tight as tears were also falling from his eyes and uttered, "I'm sorry Tomoyo. I'm really sorry."

---

After sometime, Eriol and Tomoyo were in the Music Room. Eriol was playing some soft music while Tomoyo was just sitting there emotionless. Eventhough Eriol was playing the piano, his thoughts were about Tomoyo and Mia that he out of the blue, went off key. Tomoyo looked at him but didn't say a word then she returned staring blankly at her tea.

Eriol couldn't handle the tension anymore that he went to Tomoyo and kneeled in front of her. "Tomoyo, whatever should I do for you to forgive me? I already claim that all this things are my fault and I'm really sorry. Can we start things all over again. Please."

Tomoyo looked at him coldly and replied again, "It's easy to say but it's hard to do. "

"But we did it before and we can do it again right?

Tomoyo stood up and said, "Yes, we did it before because I wager my everything even my feelings which is badly hurt because of you."

"I know I have hurt you but I promise that I will never ever hurt you again. Please Tomoyo give me a chance. I need you and I love you." Eriol begged.

Tomoyo was silent for awhile. She sighed and asked again, "Do you love me because you need me or do you need me because you love me. You weren't able to answer that question before and because I collapsed and I allowed you to change the topic but now I shan't allow you."

Eriol closed his eyes, bit his lips and replied, "Like I said Tomoyo, I love you and I need you to be with me and Mia."

"You haven't answered my question Eriol. I'll ask you again, do you love me because you need me or do you need me because you love me?"

Eriol was speechless which made Tomoyo mad. "Just as I suspect! You can't even answer my simple question. So much for the pleasure and intimacy we shared but I've got to say, I did enjoy having sex with you. You always make sure that I reach to the peak of pleasure and moan for it. After all, we're lust addicts. We crave for lust. In fact, all of this is for lust. We made Mia because of lust. We are together because…"

Eriol was infuriated on what Tomoyo had said. He didn't bed with her because of lust. It's because of love. Everything he did was because he love Tomoyo very much but she was too blind to see it. Too blinded of the rumors and his past womanizing days. She totally got it all long that now, he was very motivated to change it. He cut Tomoyo's speech by pushing her in the couch nearby. He closed the door of the Music room so that nobody would disturb them.

"Oh so you're going to bed me again like those other women of yours? Well I don't care because I'm also like those other women. Nothing special." Tomoyo uttered.

Eriol smiled as he slowly removed his clothes as he got closer to her. "That's were you're wrong my dear. You're different from those other women even Kaho because of all the woman that I've encountered, you're the only one that I've loved and I'm going to prove it to you."

Eriol bent to the couch and kissed Tomoyo passionately on her tender lips. Tomoyo suddenly felt unusual because this kiss, this kiss that Eriol is giving her is different in a way that it was slow yet very passionate. She could feel and understand what Eriol's trying to tell and prove to her. He slowly undressed her unlike before when he almost rip her dress but now it was different. He wasn't wild instead he was very gentle. Indeed very gentle in caressing her body as if it was very fragile and very gentle when he went deeper into her that she never moaned in too much satisfaction that finally, he was considerate in bedding her. This total act was indeed very different from before. It wasn't wild with lust but it was slow yet full of passion that they didn't need to go wild to enjoy and be satisfied.

She looked at Eriol who was on top of her and said, "I'm sorry Eriol for being such a pain lately. I know that it was entirely that bitch's fault but I was afraid.. I was afraid that…"

Eriol hushed her and replied, "No, you don't have to be sorry. If I wasn't busy ruining my life when Kaho left me, well this wouldn't have happen. I'm sorry Tomoyo." He kissed her forehead tenderly and added, "Tomoyo, people may see you in a different way but I view you as the most beautiful flower that I've ever seen. A very beautiful flower that I have to take care. When I like it, I'd just have to make her grow and when I decide to pick it, I should take care of because there will be NO OTHER FLOWER LIKE YOU." He paused as he looked more intimate on Tomoyo's amethyst orbs. "Now why I don't want you to be out of my life. Now I know that I DON'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE I NEED YOU. I NEED YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU that I don't care what the others would say. I'll marry you Tomoyo so that I could be with you forever and also to lessen our sins. So would you marry me?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that. I'm sick and tired of waiting so YES! YES, I'll marry you because I also love you Eriol. I NEED YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. Please don't think that I'm doing this for Mia. I'm doing this for myself because I so damn love you and from now on, I give you my trust. I hope you won't broke it again."

"No way! Not in a million years cause from now on. You're the only and the last woman that I would bed and I commit myself to you. I LOVE YOU TOMOYO."

"I LOVE YOU TOO ERIOL." Tomoyo responded then they made another passionate kiss and continued their love-making.

---

Three months after their marriage, Eriol and Tomoyo were in their room after cradling Mia to sleep.

Eriol whined, "I can't believe that our daughter is such a brat. She's asking a lot like making us kiss for many times."

"But isn't she adorable and sweet. And did you ever forget that her naughty side was inherited from you." Tomoyo reminded.

"You mean from both of us. You're also naughty in some ways." He replied with an impish grin.

"Oh really? And in what ways are you preferring?" Tomoyo went closer and encircled her arms on Eriol's neck, lowering his head until their lips locked and their tongue divulging on the familiar contours of their mouth.

"This way." Eriol informed then continued kissing her with his expert tongue and his expert hands slowly tracing Tomoyo's parts. Touching her sensitive parts which gave her a tingling sensation at the same time satisfaction that both of them shared. When he was about to enter her, she suddenly jerked then ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong Tomoyo? I didn't hurt you didn't I? Eriol asked.

"No. I'm sorry Eriol. It's just that I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to…." Tomoyo's voice was followed by her sudden vomit.

Eriol went to her side. "Are you okey Tomoyo? Get a hold of yourself."

Tomoyo was still throwing up but she was able to answer him. "Sorry Eriol but I can't help it. I think or I maybe pregnant."

Eriol was shocked at the same time happy of the news but he wanted to be sure so he asked, "When was your last flow? "

"I don't know. Maybe last month or two months ago. I don't know. I'm not sure but lately I've been feeling not so good." Tomoyo looked at his azure eyes and asked, "Are you mad Eriol that I maybe or I am really pregnant?"

Eriol kissed her forehead and replied, "Why would I be mad? Now that we're going to have another baby well I'm happy. I maybe the most happiest man today!" Eriol carried Tomoyo then whirled her in the air making her laugh and forget what she'd felt awhile ago.

"Thanks Eriol." She uttered and then she yawned like Mia awhile ago.

He smiled and said, "I guess that my other baby is sleepy now. Why don't we hit the pillows." He carried her to bed, made her feel comfortable and cradled her to sleep like a baby. He was getting drowsy but before he could sleep, he whispered as he looked intimately with Tomoyo, "A very beautiful flower indeed that I have to take care because there would be no other flower just like her. He kissed again her forehead and finally snoozed to sleep.

----

Author's Notes: Gomen if the ending is not really good… I have no brilliant ideas lately because I've been in the state of imbroglio for the past few weeks. I'm also sorry for the mistakes because I got so tired formulating and describing the whole story that I got too lazy to recheck some errors. Sorry also if I didn't cut this long fanfic into chapters because I really want to get over with this thing so that I could finish my other pending fanfic… I'm actually not confident with this fanfic compared to my other fanfics… It's my first time to write something like this and I really had a hard time describing things... You know what I mean… So again, I'm sorry for all the mistakes.. Please leave some reviews.. Thanks… Please stay tuned to my other fanfic **The Dream Car **because I'll be updating it within this week I think and I've already started with a draft.. Stay tuned and please support my fanfics… THANKS AGAIN.. TAKE CARE AND GOD BLESS….


End file.
